The Life At Night
by Flydie7
Summary: Flyden Is given a task to watch over the main 6 on Nightmare Night. Why? You'll have to find out for yourself. P.S. Flyden is the only character that belongs to me, all other characters belong to Hasbro. Please be sure to leave comments, it will help a lot. /)


The Life at Night

The characters of this story are not my characters, except for my OC Flyden, that I decide to add in. They belong to their respective owners. This story begins in a world known as Equestria. This world contains no humans, but has a dominate species. They are Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns. Now, you are probably thinking that this is kind of girly and that I, being a man, am pretty much childish (tell that to the others in the community of bronies). Anyways, this story begins in the world of Equestria, during a holiday they like to call Nightmare Night.

Here in Ponyville, a town in Equestria, is where the Elements of Harmony live. The Elements of Harmony resemble the six elements of friendship, Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, and Magic. These six bearers, have had many adventures together, and were hoping that tonight would be a nice, peaceful night. What they didn't know was that they were being watched. Flyden (Fly-dn, not fly den), a teenage earth stallion, has been keeping track of all of the six's adventures. He had been recording every last once of time ever since the six met, all thanks to the Ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, and her sister, Princess Luna. He had been told, by them, to record everything that they did. But, tonight was a different task that resulted in making sure that the elements were safe, and to protect them from any danger that may threaten their lives.

So far, the night had been pretty peaceful, besides the young fillies and colts running around in costumes and going from door to door collecting candy. Nothing had come up, and Nightmare night was starting to come to a close. As every year's Nightmare Night came and went, there was usually always a party at Pinkie Pie's place. Pinkie Pie is the element of laughter, she is a pink mare who loves parties, and will find any way possible to start a party. She, along with her friends and others invited to the party, were busy enjoying the night, while Flyden stood outside watching other ponies come and go.

As Flyden watched, he began to notice one certain pony carry a rather large object covered with a cloth into the party. This pony was wearing a rugged cloak, and seemed to have a horn which lead Flyden to believe that this pony was a unicorn. Time went on, and Flyden continued to watch this pony who had left the object in the corner of the party room, still cloaked and undefined. As more time went on, Flyden grew restless, and decided that it was time to investigate this peculiar object. He trotted in through the door, walked up to the object, and as he was about to uncover it, he felt a cold, sharp object on his left side. He instantly knew what this object on his coat was, it was a knife, and immediately bucked the knife out of the telekinetic force holding it.

The knife flew into the air and the unicorn caught it in its telekinetic force. By then, Flyden had gotten to the unicorn, and gave a good punch with his front right leg to the unicorn's head. This then caused the unicorn to lose the knife once again, and topple to the floor. Flyden took advantage of this. He tied the unicorn up, and walked to the object once again. This time he would find out what it was that this unicorn was trying to hide.

Turns out, it was just as he had suspected. It was a bomb. He tried to remove it and chuck it outside, but the bomb was forced to the floor by magic. So, he did the next best thing, deactivate it. It took some time, as nopony seemed to be paying attention the entire time. As he was about to cut the last wire, the unicorn had just freed itself from the binds that held it. Now that Flyden had a good look at this unicorn, it seemed that it was a she, and this she was in fact, a changeling.

The changeling was seconds away from Flyden as he cut the last wire. The clock (that was not mentioned in the story until now) had stopped exactly on 0:00. The changeling lunged with the knife, but was a bit wobbly from the beatings Flyden had delivered after tying the changeling up. The blade came nanometers from cutting Flyden, but did slice a few strands on his coat. This was it, he had had enough, no more mister nice pony. He took the knife that had fallen out of the telekinetic force, grabbed the changeling, walked outside to the back of the house, and slit an opening on the pony's right side. It wasn't enough to kill, but it stopped the pony from struggling, and allowed for easy access to write a litter to the Princesses. He was wanting some answers as to why the changelings were after the Elements of Harmony's lives.


End file.
